


Lean In

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan really doesn't want to go to his high school reunion, but when Evan offers to be his date to make his ex-boyfriend jealous, Jonathan can't pass up the opportunity. Will it all become too real for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Kyrie! Happy Birthday love! <3

“Have you RSVP’d for the reunion yet?” Luke asked through the phone. Jonathan held it closer to his ear as he retrieved the ingredients for his lunch from the refrigerator.

“I’m not going. I told you that when we got the invitations three months ago.” He responded, juggling the mayo and ham.

“The hell you aren’t! I’m not going alone.”

“You’re not going alone. You’re going with Genay. _I’d_ be going alone. And there is no one there I feel like seeing.” Jonathan told him. 

“Jonny, it’s our high school reunion! We loved high school!” Jonathan rolled his eyes. His best friend was not giving up. His roommate, Evan, walked into the kitchen then, and Jonathan was momentarily distracted; his hand paused with the mayo covered knife inches from the bread. Evan wasn’t wearing much, just sweatpants and a black tank top, and it didn’t leave much to Jonathan’s imagination. Evan raised his eyebrows at him, snapping the man out of his lustful stupor.

“You’re making this about yourself, Luke. You loved high school. I was just the gay, nerdy kid that hung out with the cool disc jockey. You’re the only reason people didn’t pick on me.” 

“That’s not true and you know it. I know why you’re really not going. You just want to avoid Henry.” Luke accused.

Jon gripped the counter with one hand and sighed. Henry Richardson, the man that shattered Jonathan’s heart into a million pieces. “Fuck you.”

“Look, you don’t even know if he’s going to be there. And you still have a week to find yourself a date. Why don’t you ask Evan?” he teased. Jonathan spared a quick glance in the other man’s direction. He was busy making coffee, his agile, long fingers setting the filter. 

Jonathan wasn’t kidding himself. He had the biggest crush on his roommate, his very straight roommate. They had met the year before at work, where they both help in the process of video game development. Evan was the new guy, and they hit it off immediately. He needed a place to stay, and Jonathan had an extra room. They were quick to become the best of friends, easily able to tell anything to the other. And Jonathan was quick to fall madly in love with the Asian man, much to his dismay. 

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” Jonathan chastised. “No way in hell.”

“Okay but really, hear me out. You can ask him to pretend to be your boyfriend. Henry will be so goddamn jealous because Evan is hot as fuck. And then Evan will love being your boyfriend so much that he’ll want to be your actual boyfriend. It’s a win-win. They make like, a ton of movies about this.” Luke said.

“Have you been smoking? I am not doing that! And I’m not going. End of story Luke. Bye.” He hung up before Luke could argue anymore and groaned.

“Is he still trying to get you to go to the reunion?” Jonathan spun around to see Evan leaning on the counter, coffee mug in his hand, and staring directly at him. 

“He won’t let up.” Jonathan turned back to his sandwich and placed the final slice of bread on top. He sat at the table and took a bite. 

“What did he say this time?”

Jonathan hesitated, not sure if he should tell Evan Luke’s preposterous idea of a plan. “Um…he had this crazy idea that I should ask you to come with me as my fake boyfriend: to make my ex jealous.”

Evan nodded and took a sip of coffee before sitting across from Jon. “Why is that such a crazy idea?”

Jonathan sputtered. “What?”

“I mean it. I’ll be your pretend boyfriend. Make all the other guys jealous.” Evan winked. “But first you have to tell me why it’s so important to make your ex jealous.”

“Evan, you do not have to do this…”

“Jonathan, start talking, man.” Evan leaned forward in his chair.

He sighed. “Henry Richardson was my first boyfriend senior year. I was always known as the gay kid in high school. Pretty much the only gay kid; no one else was openly out like I was. So when Henry asked me to prom, I was…shocked to say the least. But I accepted, and we went and had an amazing time. Henry was great. We dated for two years. He went off to college, and I stayed home. I went to surprise him one weekend, and found him in bed with a girl that lived in his dorm. He tried to get me to stay, told me he loved me and it was one time, went as far as to propose. I left of course, but he didn’t let up. He came by my job a week later with flowers and a ring, tried again. Luke punched him in the face.” Jonathan smiled fondly at that thought. Luke always had his back. “But anyway, that’s the story. It took me years to get over that, and seeing him at this reunion is not really high on my list of priorities.”

“Is he going to be there?” Evan asked with a stoic face.

Jonathan shrugged. “Probably. He was a pretty popular guy back in high school. Which is why I was so surprised when he asked me out.”

Evan nodded. “Well, then I’ll be the best damn boyfriend you’ve ever had. Show this asshole what an amazing guy he screwed himself out of: literally.”

“I’m serious, Evan. You don’t have to do this. This is some half-cocked plan Luke came up with to make sure he didn’t have to go alone. I’m perfectly fine never seeing that idiot again.”

“No way,” Evan shook his head. “We’re going. And we’re going look amazing. He won’t know what hit him. Which may be me if he tries anything.”

Jonathan laughed. “Oh I’m pretty sure he’s still reliving when Luke broke his nose.” He paused. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

‘Because I’m in love with you? Because you’re straighter than a ruler? Because you have had six different girlfriends since I’ve known you?’ Jonathan thought, but didn’t dare say aloud.

Evan must have sensed the hesitation because he reached across the table to take his hand. “You’re my best friend, Jon. This is the least I can do for you.”

The words shouldn’t have hurt as much as they did, but he still felt a piece of his heart break off. “Yeah, me too. Thanks, Evan.”

Evan winked as he let go of his hand. “No problem, man. This is going to be fun.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure about that. This was going to be torture. After pretending, how long was it going to take until he wanted the real thing?

The week before the reunion flew by, Evan and Jonathan commuting to work together and working on relationship stories to tell at the reunion. Most were real, outings that they’ve had and events they’ve gone to for work. Even how they met was a true story. It was stories like their first date or when they knew they were madly in love that needed work. It was all becoming much too real for Jonathan, and he considered backing out for the hundredth time as he put on his suit the night of the reunion.

His phone rang, and he answered it with a condescending, “This is the fifth time. I’m still going.”

“Just making sure,” Luke responded. “I can’t have you changing your mind half an hour before the party.”

“This is stupid, Luke.” Jonathan told him. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. He did look quite good in his black suit and tie. His hair was style back and his shoes were shining. 

“It’s not stupid. It’s about time Henry saw that you were over him.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “That’s not it. Yeah I don’t want to see him because of what he did, but this whole thing with Evan is getting to be too much. I don’t think I can do it.”

“You can do it, Jon. And just think about the look on Henry’s face when you walk in with that buff dude on your arm.” Luke laughed. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you have feelings for Evan and this can’t be easy. But look at it this way: this could be your only night to date him. So make the best of it, yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s still shit.”

“Oh whatever,” Luke said. “We’ll pick you both up in ten, you big baby.”

Jonathan placed his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket along with his wallet before taking one more glance in the mirror and heading out to the living room. Evan was already there, seated on the couch and playing a game on his phone. Jonathan’s mouth went dry when he saw him. His suit fit perfectly and hugged him in all the right places. He had styled his hair into a faux hawk and Jonathan resisted the urge to run his fingers through it. Evan glanced up when he walked in and stood, an enormous grin on his face. He looked Jonathan up and down, and Jonathan shuffled on his feet nervously. If he didn’t know any better, Evan was looking at him like a predator, and Jon was the prey. 

“You look amazing.” Evan told him. 

“You too,” Jonathan said, blushing. “Luke is on his way. You ready to do this? Last chance to back out.”

“Not a chance in hell. I get to walk in with you, looking like that? I’m not missing that opportunity.” Evan said with a wink.

“We aren’t there yet, Evan.” Jonathan frowned. “You don’t have to pretend yet.”

“I’m not…” He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and he snapped his mouth shut. Jonathan hesitated before going to answer it. He really wanted to know what Evan was about to say, but it looked like he was done talking.

Luke and Genay looked amazing, and the four of them piled into Luke’s BMW to head to the venue set up for the reunion. Jonathan was quite surprised at how many people were there when they pulled up to the valet, and automatically recognized a good many of the guests. 

“Fuck, is that Linda?” He asked, pointing to a woman in a short, strapless, red dress that was standing by the entrance. 

“Holy shit, it is!” Luke said as he squinted to get a better look. “She lost so much weight.”

“She’s hot. You know, from an objectively gay man’s standpoint.” Jonathan said and Evan laughed. 

They got out, and Luke reluctantly handed over the keys to his baby to the valet driver. Jonathan rolled his eyes at his antics, but was quickly distracted as Evan took his hand. “Ready?”

Jonathan glanced down at their entwined fingers, a tingling feeling moving its way up his arm. He wasn’t sure he was ready, not when he felt so strongly about something as simple as hand holding: but he nodded despite his reservations.

“Oh my god! Jonathan Smith and Luke Patterson, I am so freaking happy you’re here! It’s amazing to see you both!” Linda exclaimed as they approached her. She gave each of them hugs.

“You too, Linda. You look amazing.” Jonathan told her. 

“Well, one hundred pounds and a new haircut can do a lot.” She said with a giggle. “So tell me, who are these beautiful people you brought with you?”

“This is my lovely girlfriend, Genay. Genay, this is Linda King. She was a good friend of ours in high school.” Luke said. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Genay told her. “I’m sorry you had to put up with him during his teenage phase. He hasn’t quite grown up yet.”

Linda laughed. “I’m honestly not surprised. Luke was always the class clown, but boy could he make some music.”

“Then he definitely hasn’t changed much.” Genay said, joining in on the laughter. 

“Let’s gang up on Jonathan now; how does that sound?” Luke rebutted.

“Jonathan was a sweetheart in school, Luke. With the best laugh ever.” Linda said fondly.

“Oh that I definitely agree with. Jon’s laugh is one of my favorite things about him.” Evan said, with an affectionate look. He held out his hand to Linda. “Evan Fong, Jonathan’s boyfriend.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Evan.” Linda wiggled her eyebrows at Jonathan. “Nice catch here, Jonny. Wowza.” 

“Oh my god,” Jonathan blushed and he saw Evan resist the urge to laugh. “We should get inside.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Linda shooed them in. “Go, have fun. There is a buffet and an open bar. The dance floor is already open too.” She grabbed Jonathan’s arm before he walked in, and said in a hushed tone, “Henry is here already, with his wife. I just wanted to give you a heads up, babe. But you shouldn’t worry. Evan seems like an amazing guy.”

Jon smiled at her and thanked her before taking Evan’s hand again and following him into the building. Evan looked at him in concern, but he just waved him off. He needed a drink. 

He led Evan right to the bar, glad that no one stopped them on their way. He was afraid to look around, to see the man that broke his heart all those years ago. He wasn’t hung up on him, not anymore. That love had faded a long time ago. But the pain hadn’t. He was used; he was used as an experimental phase, and that thought had stuck with him for years. It had made him untrusting of all of his relationships, and it had left him alone. So no, despite the fact that he was here with Evan, he did not want to see Henry Richardson.

Evan handed him his drink, and Jonathan was launched out of his thoughts. 

“Talk to me,” Evan said. “What’s wrong?”

Jonathan swirled his finger around the rim of his glass, the amber liquid taunting him. “He’s here. Linda told me.”

“Hey,” Evan placed his finger under his chin and lifted it. “I know I said that I’m doing this to make Henry jealous, but mainly, I’m doing this for you, okay? I want you to be happy. And ever since you got that invitation, you haven’t been yourself. You haven’t been laughing as much, and you surely haven’t been as crazy as you usually are. What this guy did to you…you are letting him have this control over your life, Jon. And you have to let it go and move forward. So tonight is not about him okay? It’s about you, and getting him out of your fucking head once and for all. So drink your whiskey, and then we are going to dance.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say. Evan just talked to him like a real boyfriend would, and he wasn’t doing it for a show. And everything he said was right. The past few months have found Jon in his room, playing games by himself or watching movies. He hasn’t had the energy to do much else and it didn’t click until now: it was because he was so focused on Henry.

“Fuck Henry.” Jonathan said with a laugh. He tipped back his drink and downed it in one go. 

“Exactly! Fuck Henry.” Evan laughed with him. “Come on, boyfriend. Let’s go dance.”

Evan led him to the dance floor and grabbed his hips, moving in time to the rhythm of the song. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned wildly. Luke was right, he was going to enjoy this night as if it was a real date. 

They danced for a few songs, gradually getting closer and closer to the other, until Jonathan was flush up against Evan’s body, his eyes lingering on his lips. He was so close, and it would take almost nothing to close the distance. He could make the leap, and always play it off as part of the act, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Jonathan?” He heard his name and he froze, the voice causing his veins to turn to ice. He turned, unwrapping himself from Evan, and faced the new arrival.

“Henry,” he replied. “Nice to see you.”

Henry looked him up and down, and Jonathan felt extremely uncomfortable. “You look amazing, Jon.”

Evan came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. He held his other hand out to Henry, a protective look prominent on his face. “I’m Evan, Jonathan’s boyfriend. And you are?”

Henry raised his eyebrow, and Jonathan could tell he was contemplating blowing off the handshake. But nonetheless, he gripped Evan’s hand and shook. “Henry Richardson,”

“Ah, Richardson. I don’t think I’ve heard about you. Jonathan has mentioned all of his friends from high school.” Jonathan looked at Evan, wondering what he was up to. 

“Really?” Henry looked oddly at Jonathan. “You haven’t?”

“Oh wait…Henry…You know what, I think he had mentioned you. You’re the guy who cheated on him right? While you were away at college?” Evan glared menacingly.

Henry took a step back. “I think I should go.”

“I think that’d be best. Really nice to meet you though.” Evan said. Henry spared one more glance in Jon’s direction before turning around and walking away.

Jonathan turned on Evan. “What the fuck was that?”

Evan’s face softened in contrite. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t mean to overstep. I just thought if he thought you didn’t give a shit about him anymore, or weren’t thinking about him, it would kind of give him a taste of his own medicine. I’m so sorry.”

Jonathan felt bad immediately. Evan was only trying to help, and if he was being honest, it was pretty satisfying seeing the look on Henry’s face when Evan said Jon hadn’t mentioned him. He took his hand. “No, it’s okay. Thank you. And, for the record, I’m not thinking about Henry anymore.”

Evan smiled. “You’re not?”

Jonathan shook his head. “No, I’m not.” He moved his thumb in a circle on the back of Evan’s hand, once again staring at his lips. He wanted to lean, and the look in Evan’s eyes weren’t telling him to stop. 

“Are you uh, thinking about someone else?” Evan asked quietly.

Jonathan licked his lips, watching as Evan’s eyes trailed the motion. “You can say that.”

“Jon!” The pair sprung apart at Luke’s voice. He was walking quickly over to them, Genay following behind with a knowing look on her face. “I just saw the whole thing.”

“You what?” Jonathan asked. Had he seen what almost happened with Evan?

“With Henry,” Luke clarified. “Are you okay? Need me to break his nose again?” 

Jonathan relaxed, and let out an awkward laugh. “No, Evan handled it actually. Without violence.”

“Damn,” Luke said. “It would’ve been fun to hurt that dickbag again.”

“Really, Luke?” Genay shook her head. 

“What? You hurt my best friend, I hurt your face.” Luke shrugged.

“Alright, Muhammad, let’s leave these two alone. You can buy me a drink.” Genay steered him back towards the bar.

“It’s an open bar, G,” 

“All the more reason.” Jonathan smiled gratefully at her and she winked in response.

Evan and Jonathan stood next to each other on the dance floor, couples dancing around them. The air was now thick with tension, and Jonathan wasn’t sure what to do about it. What had actually happened? Was Evan really asking him to kiss him?

“We should try to get some food before everyone eats it all.” Evan said quietly. 

Jonathan nodded. Of course Evan felt uncomfortable now. What had he done? “Okay, yeah. I saw someone walk by with some egg rolls.” He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked, because Evan threw his head back in laughter. “That’s racist, you fuck.”

Jonathan laughed too, glad that it had worked. “Come on, bitch.”

After they ate, Jonathan decided to introduce Evan to some more people that he knew in high school. Evan was a hit, and everyone wanted to know everything there was about him and their relationship.

“I moved down here from Canada and started working at the same developing company as him.” Evan told one group. “I hadn’t found an apartment yet, and he had an extra room so he offered it up. Let me just tell you that it was pretty damn hard not falling in love with this lunatic after the first couple of weeks. Just had to convince him that I wasn’t out for free rent.” They all laughed, and Evan threw his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders. “But honestly, he’s the best thing that’s happened to me. I mean, you guys have known him longer, so I’m sure you know, but he’s just one of the most amazing and caring human beings. And he always keeps me on my toes. He’s the spontaneous one. Just last week, we had a horrible meeting at work with one of our developers for a project we’re working on together, and after work, he dragged me to an ice skating rink to let off steam. Even though he can’t skate to save his life, he knew that it’s something that helps me get my mind off of things. I’m so grateful that he has chosen me to be with.” Evan placed a kiss on Jonathan’s temple.

The story was completely true. Jonathan did take him to the ice rink the week before after work because he knew how stressed Evan was about not meeting the deadline for their game. The other things he said though? How much of that was true and how much was he saying as his duty of pretend boyfriend. Jonathan wasn’t sure he could take much more of this, as he could feel his heart tearing at every word. Evan was perfect, and this, this was too real. This was something he was never going to have, despite what almost happened earlier. It was in the heat of the moment, Jonathan knew that now, and Evan was never going to reciprocate his feelings.

Evan must have sensed the internal turmoil going on inside of Jonathan’s head. He squeezed his shoulders tightly before turning back to the group. “It was so great to meet all of you. Jonathan talks about you all of the time. But I think it’s about time we call it a night.”

They all said their goodbyes and Evan led Jonathan away. “What’s wrong? Too much again?”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just ready to go home.” Jonathan told him. “Thank you for everything, Evan. You really made this night so much better than what I was expecting. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You know, I’ll do anything for you, Jonathan.” Evan admitted. “Tonight was pretty eye opening for me, actually. Do you think we could talk?”

Jonathan didn’t want to, he couldn’t bear it. “Look, there’s Luke. Let’s go tell him that we’re ready to go.” He left quickly, leaving Evan to stand there by himself. He wrangled up Luke and Evan followed them to the door. 

The ride home was awkward: Luke was chatting away the entire time about how amazing the reunion was, about who got fat and who got married. Jonathan was just trying to sit as far away from Evan in the back seat as possible. When he dropped the pair off at home, they both thanked the couple before heading up the path to their condo. Jonathan unlocked the door and walked in, Evan close behind.

“Jon…”

“I’m going to bed.” Jonathan said quickly before dashing up the stairs. He knew it was unfair, extremely so. Evan deserved an explanation for his actions, but Jonathan couldn’t even wrap his head around his own thoughts, let alone express them out loud. And he wanted to avoid whatever talk Evan wanted to have for as long as he could. If he could just delay the inevitable for one more night, he could maybe get some sleep.

Evan had other plans. Jonathan had barely taken his jacket and tie off before Evan was knocking on his door. “Jon, we need to talk.”

He groaned internally. “Evan, I’m really tired. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“No, it can’t. And since you’re actively trying to avoid me for whatever reason, after we had a great night together, I would like some kind of explanation.”

Jonathan reluctantly opened the door. Evan’s tie was undone and his jacket was gone. Impossibly, he looked even better than before. It took all of Jonathan’s strength to step aside and let him into the room. “Okay, so talk.”

“You first. Why are you avoiding me? Why did you just run off like that?” Evan crossed his arms.

Jonathan shut his eyes. This was it, this was the moment where he was going to lose his best friend. “Because…because you’re my best friend. And you were so fucking amazing all night.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

Jonathan stared at him. “Because it was all pretend for you, and it was so real for me.”

Evan’s arms dropped to his side. “That’s what this is about? You thought I was actually pretending tonight? All those things I said, you think I just pulled those out of my ass? I’m not that good of an actor, Jonathan.”

“You don’t fucking get it!” He threw his hands up. “You may have meant those things, but not in the way I want you to!”

Evan gripped Jonathan’s shoulders. “No, _you_ don’t get it. I meant those things exactly as I said them. It was pretty fucking hard not to fall in love with you after the first two weeks.”

Jonathan’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I’m in love with you, you dingus.”

“But you’ve had all those girlfriends?” Jonathan stammered. 

“I did, but only because I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that I was in love with my best friend. And tonight, it was real for me too. Every time I held your hand or wrapped my arm around your waist, it felt right. And it opened my eyes about wanting to be with you. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Evan told him seriously.

“And, when we almost kissed?” 

“I wanted to kiss you all night.” Evan admitted. “And if Luke hadn’t interrupted us, I would’ve kissed you then.”

“This is insane.” Jonathan said. “You’re telling me that you love me?”

“I am. And I’m waiting for a response. Don’t leave a guy hanging here.” 

“Shit, of course I’m in love with you. It’s been torture living with you and seeing you half naked all the time. Do you know what that does to a gay man?” Jonathan asked manically. 

Evan laughed. “Maybe I did it on purpose.”

“You’re a jerk.” Jonathan accused. 

“Your jerk,” Evan said lovingly, his hands slipping from Jonathan’s shoulders to his waist.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around his neck, mimicking earlier in the night when they were dancing. “Yeah, you are.” He finally took the plunge and leaned in, no longer afraid of the outcome because this time, he knew that no matter what, Evan was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


End file.
